I Love You
by Acrobatmonkez
Summary: Marinette saves Chat Noir for dying, but what does that mean about Adriens feelings. Hes dating Kagami, so what should he do?
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1: Ocean Eyes

"Hmm" Gabriel said. "I sense a negative emotion."

Sarah sat in her room with her dead turtle in her hands.

"*snif* why? Why did my turtle eat that piece of plastic! I don't even know how it got there! I use metal straws!" Sarah cried as she watched her pet turtle lay there. Motionless.

All of a sudden a purple butterfly flew into her room. Sarah freaked out because she was scared of butterflies. The butterfly settled itself inside her bracelet, and a voice spoke in her head.

"Ocean Eyes, I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the power to turn Paris into your underwater kingdom to save those turtles, so they don't end up like your pet."

"With great pleasure, Hawkmoth."

Instead of Sarah, there stood a mermaid type person. With blue skin, a blue dress, and shells throughout her hair.

"I am now Ocean Eyes!" She shouted to wake all of Paris. She lifted her hands, and water became the sky, crashing down on all of Paris.

"Oh come on!" Marinette groaned. You wouldn't blame her if you woke up and had to fight a supervillain at 4:00 in the morning. "Tikki, Spots On!"

Ladybug jumped out of the hatch door that led to her balcony. But the minute she stepped out, she couldn't breath. Before she could get back inside to get a magicaroon for Tikki, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around.

"Chat Noir?!" She blubbered considering she was still under water, only using her yo-yo to breath.

Her partner was barely breathing. She did remember him saying he couldn't swim. She quickly swam over to him, wrapped her arm around him, and swam as fast as she could to her house. She carried Chat inside, and laid him on her chaise. Her mother had used to be a doctor, so they had some equipment that they stored in the closet in the basement.

"Spots off." Marinette whispered before going to grab the equipment.

A few minutes later she brought up a machine that could give him air. But, she needed to fight that villain. She climbed up onto her balcony, gave Tikki a tiny blue macaroon, and said, "Aqua Tikki, spots on!"

Now Aqua-Ladybug, she swam through Paris in search of the akumatized victim. She immediately swam quieter when she saw her playing with baby sea-turtles.

"Lucky-Charm!" She whispered. Out of the sky came a fishing pole. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

She looked up and she saw Ocean Eyes' bracelet, the Eiffel tower, and the fishing pole. She knew exactly what to do. She swam to the Eiffel Tower, lowered the fishing pole, and hooked the fishing pole to her bracelet. Good thing Ocean Eyes couldn't swim.

Ladybug de evilized Ocean Eyes, threw her Lucky Charm, and quickly went to go check on Chat. Unfortunately the Miraculous Ladybugs can't heal the owners of the black cat, or ladybug miraculous. So, Chat was still unconscious.

'What can I do?' Ladybug thought to herself. 'The only thing I can think of is CPR. I don't want to do it, but I have to save him. Just Ladybug doesn't sound as good as Ladybug and Chat Noir.' Heck, even their ship name, LadyNoir sounded better.

Ladybug knelt down next to her chaise, where she had laid Chat.

"Spots off."

She knew he would be lovestruck if he found out it was his lady that had kissed him. He would probably tell everyone that they had kissed and considered dating. Which wasn't true! Marinette had to save her Chaton.

Marinette took a deep breath. 'I'll probably never forget this.' She thought to herself. She carefully removed the mask that had been keeping Chat alive. She took in as much air as she possibly could, cupped Chats face in her hands, and started to give him CPR.

Chats eyes opened. Where was he? Why couldn't he speak? He felt a warm spark flood through him as he realized what was going on. His Princess had saved his life!

"Princess. What am I doing here?"

Marinette sighed in relief. "You were drowning and I had to save you."

Chat hugged her. "Thank you."

Tears started to well up in Marinette's eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Chats ring beeped. He was on his last minute. But, he didn't move. He wanted her to know who he was. She needed to know.

But Marinette had tight reflexes. She quickly threw a blanket over him before his identity could be revealed.

"Please re-transform and get home Chat. It's late, and I'm tired."

"Ok sorry. Claws out."

Chat Noir jumped out the window and went home.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2: WAIT, YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!

The next day, Adrien walked into school with a lovestruck grin on his face. But, there was still one problem. Kagami. They needed to break up. But how? It would ruin his reputation if he just walked up to her and broke up, or if he did it over text. He still needed to be known as a gentleman.

Then he got the idea. It was perfect! He would invite her over to his house, and then some. It was bound to work!

Marinette lay in her bed. What time was it?

"School starts… wait AN HOUR AND A HALF AGO!"

Oh Marinette. Always late

Marinette ran out the door throwing on a tank top and jeans, but the moment she walked into class, and sat down…

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, please report to the principal's office." A static voice came over the loudspeaker. Everyone looked at her.

She awkwardly got up, and walked down the stairs. Unfortunately for her, she tripped and fell. A huge pain went through her left knee. She grunted and tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Help, please;" Marinette whispered.

"Ooohh looks like Dupain-Cheng took a fall hahaha!" Chloé snickered.

"Chloé, do you think that's really what you should do." Adrien snapped. Then he walked over to Marinette, and lifted her up while she blushed. "I'll take her to the principal's office."

"Thank you Adrien." Miss. Bustier gave him a thankful smile.

When they got to mr. Damocles' office they found out that Marinette was dress coded. Just her luck. Now she had to wear the PE uniform.

"Its ok sir." Adrien blurted out. He set Marinette down on a chair, and gave her his white overshirt. She blushed, but thankfully took it and put it on.

After Marinette was done, Adrien carried her to the nurse's office. His feelings were growing stronger with every second. The nurse told them that Marinette had twisted her knee, and that she should just put ice on it. Seriously!? Adrien knew Mari had to go to the hospital asap.

Since nobody thought it was that big of a deal except for him, Adrien called the gorilla to come and pick them up. Marinette was sleeping in his arms. She looked so cute and peaceful. Too bad he couldn't make a move yet. She just looked so sweet.

Adrien couldn't sit Marinette upright in the car, so he just had to keep her in his lap. He almost blushed the whole car ride. He managed to stop blushing when she woke up, but she turned as red as a tomato.

That's when it clicked. It was like a little button in his head that wasn't working before started working. Now he was starting to question if Marinette thought of him as just a friend, or more than that.

They had finally arrived at the hospital. Since he is a celebrity, he and Marinette made their way through the hospital as first priority. They got Marinette a hospital room, and ordered her an x-ray. Adrien sat on the bed, and held Marinette's hand through the whole process of getting her cast on. He saw her face almost drop to the floor when she found out that the cast had to be on for 4 weeks.

Then his phone rang. It was Kagami calling him.

"Hey babe." Kagami's cold voice spoke through the phone "where are you? You weren't at fencing club today."

"Sorry I've been at the hospital with Marinette all day. Things like this always take a long time."

"Wait, is Marinette the one in the hospital?"

"Yea, and i'm with her."

"And she's in pain? In the lower body?"

"Yeah, why?"

"IS SHE HAVING A BABY? DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT?"


	3. Chapter3

"IS SHE HAVING A BABY? DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT?" Kagami screamed so loud Adrien was sure the whole hospital could hear her.

Adrien switched to videochat. "What no i didn't!" Adrien was starting to get angry at how terrible she was being to Marinette. Mari didn't deserve that.

"And what makes me want to believe you!" she shouted at Adrien. Then she turned to Marinette. "And you. You think you can steal my boyfriend, and then lie to me that it didn't happen!"

"But Kagami it didn't happen." Marinette looked angry. Adrien bet that if she hadn't had a busted leg, she would have gotten up and started a fight.

"Oh really? Well if it didn't happen you will be perfectly fine getting up and facing me."

"I can't do that, i -"

"You don't want to show the fact that you're pregnant, THAT'S WHAT!"

"KAGAMI STOP!" the anger in Adrien's voice sounded venomous. "Marinette has a busted knee!" He lifted up the blanket to reveal a cast around Marinette's knee. "You're being a selfish brat, and extremely rude to Marinette. HOW COULD I EVER DATE ANYONE AS CRUEL AS YOU!" Adrien roared.

"Adrien i-"

"Shut up! I started dating you Kagami because I thought you were a good person. I thought that you were kind, and selfless. But, no. You're just like Chloe and Lila. You think you're a little princess who gets everything handed over on a silver platter! You want to know who the selfless one is, Marinette! If I were to date Marinette, 'i probably will' she would be grateful about it! I would shower her in gifts, and she wouldn't beg me or gifts. And unlike you, she wouldn't be with me for my money!"

"Like you would date a peasant like her." Kagami snorted.

"Oh yeah, watch me."

Adrien knelt down beside Marinette on her hospital bed, cupped her chin in his hand, and kissed her.


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4: Confessions

Marinette was dazed. Was this really happening to her? Adrien Agreste was kissing her. How was this happening? When they were in the car after the wax museum Adrien said he was in love with another girl.

"Marinette I'm in love with you." Adrien pulled away and whispered to his classmate. He was so happy that he had found the girl he really loved, that he didn't even notice that Kagami was still on videochat with him. He just set his phone on the table.

"Don't you remember when we were in your limo? You said you were in love with another girl."

"That other girl was Ladybug, but now I realized it was you." Adrien kissed her again.

"You were in love with Ladybug?" Marinette whispered.

"The only reason I dated Kagami was because my father wanted me to."

Kagami hadn't hung up the phone when Adrien set it down. She listened in on the whole conversation. She heard Adrien tell Marinette that he had only dated her because his father wanted him to. This made Kagami angry. So as most people would expect. She got akumatized.

She saw a black butterfly in her room. But, Kagami didn't care. She grabed that Akuma, and shoved it into her phone.

"Mind Changer. I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the power to change people's thoughts. So, your loved one will come back to you."

"Yes Hawkmoth" Kagami cackled as purple bubbles started forming around her.

Gabriel wasn't happy to hear that his son had let go of his perfectly good relationship with Kagami so he could date the baker's daughter. She was one of the only people in Paris who hasn't gotten akumatized.

Suddenly, Gabriel got an idea. He already had an akumatized Kagami after Marinette, and he knew if Adrien was a good son he would ask for his father's permission to date Mari what's her name.

If Gabriel told Adrien that he couldn't date Marinette, he would have to break Marinette's heart. Then he could akumatize her. It was a prefect idea.

Adrien had left Marinette and her parents who had just arrived at the hospital so he could ask his father. He took the train to his house, and went inside.

"Father"

"Yes Adrien"

"May I have your permission to date Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"No"


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5: Revolting

"No" Gabriel said sternly to his son.

That's when Adrien lost it.

"Father I'm so sick of you controlling my every move! You don't care about my happiness!"

"Don't speak to me like that!" Gabriel was getting angry with his son.

"I HAVE THE FREEDOM TO SAY WHATEVER I WANT! I'LL DATE MARINETTE IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO, AND I NO LONGER CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

"EVERYTHING I DO IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"MORE LIKE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! I'M NOT YOUR PUPPET!" Adrien went to his room.

"If only he knew." Gabriel muttered to himself.

Mind Changer raced across the rooftops in search of Marinette. She already knew she was at the hospital, but which one? there are only 3 hospitals you would ever catch Adrien Agreste at. She obviously chose the one he was most likely to be at.

Mind Changer morphed into the body of Marinette's best friend Alya.

"Is there a Marinette Dupain-Cheng in this hospital?" Mind Changer asked.

"Hmm. I believe that there is a girl by that name here." The lady at the front desk responded.

"Perfect." She responded. "What room is she in?"

"Third level fourth door on the left."

"Thank you miss."

"No problem young lady."

Mind Changer got on the elevator and pressed the number 3. That lady was so stupid, just letting her know Marinette's information. But, who could she morph into to be believable for her parents.

Of course! She should shift into a nurse! Duh! Smartest idea yet. Mind Changer shifted into a nurse, (thank god nobody was there). Little did she know that there was a security camera watching her every move.


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6: Almost Passed out

The person working security that day was named Matt. And, when he saw the female figure in the elevator he almost passed out.

"How on earth did an akumatized person get through security and pass the front desk?" Matt asked himself. What was he supposed to do? After all he was only a 17 year old intern working at the hospital to put money in his college fund.

It wasn't long before he noticed a brown box with orangish red embroidery on it. Being the naive teenager he was, he decided to open the box. Inside was a septum nose ring. It was dark blue with bright green jewels on it. Matt had to admit, the septum ring was beautiful, and he longed to try it on.

It took a lot of thinking, but Matt finally decided to put the septum ring on. He slowly picked up the ring, and put it on his nose. All of a sudden a pale blue light flew out of the nose ring. It turned out to be an ox looking thing.

"What are you?" Matt asked the creature.

"I'm a kwami, and my name is Stompp."

"What the heck is a kwami?"

"Do you know Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Of course I do!"

"They both have creatures like me. When they say special words the kwamis go into their miraculous', and they turn into superheros!"

"Oh wow, so I get to help them fight Hawkmoth?"

"There's something bigger coming than just akuma attacks. And yes, that girl you just saw, is Mind Changer. She's the newest akuma. Ladybug has been injured and won't be able to fight properly. She'll need your help. You have a destructive power similar to Chat Noir's. Your secret power is called Ford, Your ramerang, which is like a boomerang, will stretch around destroying anything in its path. But, once the boomerang comes back, it will stop destroying everything, and you have 5 minutes till you transform back."

"Cool. how do i transform?"

"Just say, Stompp, horns out."

"Ok" Matt was so excited. "Stompp, horns out!"


End file.
